


JUSTICE | NSFW ALPHABET

by SleepingWriter



Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/F, Fingering, Gay, Justice/Reader - Freeform, Lesbian, Light Bondage, Masturbation, NSFW Alphabet, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Porn, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Soft sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingWriter/pseuds/SleepingWriter
Relationships: Justice(Helltaker)/Fem!Reader, Justice(Helltaker)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	JUSTICE | NSFW ALPHABET

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

  * She is exceptionally cuddly after sex. She’s often caressing every part of your body. If you guys got a little kinky, she would probably draw you both a bath. She’d probably also be the person to have a ton of after-sex junk food on her at all times.



**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

  * Her favorite part of her body is her fingers. They are very. . . resourceful. Her favorite part on you is debatable, but it would probably be your ass. She can grab it or slap it, and it just gets her off.



**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

  * Okay, headcanon that she is lowkey down for eating you out. Honestly, she’d be down for a lot. I do think she would lowkey be into overstimulation, but not too much. Just enough to get you shaking.



**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

  * She loves the feeling of lingerie on your body. Imagine it - her hands trailing up your stomach as she touches every detail of the fabric. 



**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

  * She has little to no experience with sex. Despite this fact, she knows exactly what she is doing. It’s almost like it’s in her nature.



**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

  * Justice is very flexible when it comes to positions, but she does have some favorites. Some of her favorites are face-sitting, doggy-style, and wall sex. She’s a strong woman, so she could hold you up in any position without getting tired.



**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

  * She tends to be a little goofy in these situations. Sex is a fun, pleasurable activity that both of you should enjoy. However, if the moment calls for it, she can be very serious.



**H = Hair (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

  * She is typically shaven down there and very clean. 



**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

  * She is not usually that intimate unless the situation asks for it. She wants to have a good time, but sometimes she can be incredibly romantic. This can be for occasions like an anniversary or a celebration.
  * When one of these occasions happens, she has a specific routine that she’ll follow. She’ll blindfold you as she gently massages and caresses every inch of your body. She’ll then go down on you, eating you out until you can’t fathom words, and then she’ll end it with her putting on a strap-on and making you cum, all while whispering sultry affirmations in your ear.



**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

  * She doesn’t often jack off, but there are some special occasions. She will usually start to touch herself if you’re also masturbating. It’ll often be a mutual thing, but sometimes you will have no idea. If you moan her name while she unknowingly listens to you masturbate, she will cream her pants.



**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

  * Light bondage - she loves to tie your hands together and listen to your sweet sounds as you squirm beneath her.
  * Voyeurism - as previously mentioned, she loves to listen to you masturbate as she is unknowingly at the other side of the door. Knowing what she can do to you even when she’s not there flusters her extremely.
  * Dominance - she’s an absolute pleaser in bed, and while she won’t complain about receiving every once in a while, she prefers to be in control.
  * Phone Sex - as mentioned before, she loves to hear what she can do to you when she’s not there. She’ll often have to excuse herself to the restroom as she listens to your sweet moans over the phone. 



**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

  * She’s very flexible when it comes to locations. She tends to prefer private or semi-public places over out in the open. She’s either pulling you into your room or throwing you into a public restroom stall to have some fun time. She gets off to the risk factor when it comes to semi-public sex.



**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

  * She’d be turned on by something you said or some physical touch you made. If you sat on her lap, it’s game over.



**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

  * Justice isn’t too kinky. If you get hurt in the situation, it’s not for her. She’s all into having a good time, but not at the expense of anyone getting injured.



**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

  * Loves giving oral. She loves the way you shake and groans as she pleases you, and she loves that taste. She can be extremely quick with it, too, often resorting to oral for a quickie.



**P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

  * Her pace dictates the mood of the secession. Usually, if it’s just for fun, it’ll be pretty fast-paced. If you’re having a more romantic session, slow and sensual is the way to go.



**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

  * She loves quickies. If you’re at home, she’ll pull you into a room for a quick oral-secession. If you’re out in public, it is finger-banging all the way.



**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

  * As said before, Justice is willing to take a little risk with semi-public spaces - in a public restroom, in between clothing racks, in the car, etc. She loves watching the small squirm of your hips as you try to control yourself when you cum. The little whimpers you let out in between your lips.



**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

  * She tends to go for long, drawn-out rounds. If she does this, it’ll be around three or four rounds per session. 



**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

  * She does have toys, but she mostly only uses them on her partner. She has the basics - vibrator, strap-on, etc. 



**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

  * She teases a little, usually in foreplay. Most of the time, it’s just through her words and not her actions. However, she can be kind of unfair when it comes to her actions, too.



**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

  * She’s not that loud. Usually, she makes small groans and moans in your ear, but she’s not too noisy.



**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

  * She’s secretly really nervous when it comes to sex. As mentioned before, she’s not that experienced as she is slightly afraid that she’ll mess up. She’s also blind, and while her other senses are significantly heightened, and she’s still good at navigating, she’s still afraid she’ll sleep up on something. 



**X = XXX (Do they watch porn, together or separate?)**

  * She’ll only watch porn alone to get ideas for new sex moves. She loves sitting down on your couch in the living room and turning on some lesbian porn as she watches you get wet. 
  * She’ll sit with you in her lap, slowly trailing her fingers down your stomach before they slip inside your panties. She’ll then trace her fingers around your clit, before sticking them inside you.



**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

  * Her sex drive isn’t that high. It’s usually not noticeable until you do something proactive towards her, or if she just randomly feels in the mood.



**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

  * She has to make sure you’re comfortable before she can successfully fall asleep. She is tired after your sessions but will always make sure you're asleep first. 
  * She’ll usually hold you cuddled up to her chest, brushing your hair back while you quickly fall asleep. She’s out like a light soon after.




End file.
